


It All Falls Down

by euphoriclown



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriclown/pseuds/euphoriclown
Summary: Rey and Ben Solo are strictly friends. But one thing leads to another and they decide to have a little fun. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Let me know any critique you have or things you liked in the comments! I'll be editing grammar later, I just wanted to get this out.

Rey Kanata liked a lot of things. She liked ice cream, music, sleeping, dancing, and her friends. She also hated a lot of things, but the thing she hated the most was actually a concept. The concept was friends with benefits. This was because of the events to take place these next few weeks. 

“This party is going to be amazing. Everyone is going to be there, please tell me you're not going to be the only one to dip,” Rose whined. 

“I’m not! All I was saying was that I had a long day at work,” Rey said. 

Rose rolled her eyes. “That’s basically saying you don’t want to come.” 

“I’m not talking anymore.” Rey got up from the couch and headed to her room to get ready. 

Her eyes stumbled upon the photo she kept on her bedside table. It was of Rose, Poe, Hux- who was glaring into the distance-, Finn, and-her closest friend- Ben. 

They had all been in college, each sitting alone at the same bar, and formed a table. They always liked to tell that story. 

Finn and Poe ended up falling in love, but it didn’t complicate anything since they all knew something was going to happen between them. So, they had been friends ever since, living in the same city, and living their lives with each other. 

Then everything came falling down. 

* * *

Rey and Rose strutted into Finn and Poe’s. They may have been late, but no one said anything, knowing it would upset Rey. She was always late, but insisted it was with her best intentions. 

Rey’s eyes immediately fell on Ben who was sulking in the corner like always. 

“Hey cutie,” she said as he jumped. 

“You’re always ruining my train of thought.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Think somewhere else, this is a party for god’s sake,” she laughed. 

“How was work?” Ben asked, switching the subject. “That Snoke dude give you shit?”

“Well, he is my boss.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“Yes.” She laughed. “What about you? What’s it like being a CEO? Feel like you’re slumming it with us yet?” 

“Never. Honestly, it’s a lot of work.”

“And a lot of money. Also, not to lie, kind of sexy.” She elbowed his arm. 

“Rey, you know how I feel about relationships.”

“But don’t you think it’s  _ time  _ to find someone to keep you company?”

“Absolutely not. I can take care of myself. Relationships require too much work.” 

“Well, if you ever change your mind, I know a few girls who are dying to get in your pants.”

He choked on his champagne. “I never said I don’t have sex, Rey.” 

“Oh, so you just kick them out afterwards.” She sneered. 

“Yes and that’s for the better. Now, go, I’ve said too much. Finn said he needed to talk to you.” He smirked. 

“Fine. But I’ll be back, Solo.” She gave her best try at an evil laugh. 

One thing Rey always nagged Ben about was his love life. She had always loved relationships; the thrill, the love, the passion. But Ben, all he wanted was to be alone. 

She sometimes wondered what it would be like to be one of the girls he took home and never talked to again, though. 

Wait. Scratch that.

In Rey’s eyes, she found it difficult to see such an attractive man talk about the fact that he fucks someone new every night. 

At first it was weird, he seemed so open about it. But as they grew closer, she found herself deliberately asking him about the ‘girl from last night’. 

But no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, Rey desperately wanted Ben Solo. Well, his body. 

* * *

“Rey! I have some news!” Finn shouted across the room as Rey was walking over. 

“You got promoted!” Rey shouted. 

“No,” he said. 

“You broke up with Poe.” 

“This isn’t a guessing game, bitch.” he rolled his eyes. 

Rey laughed. “Well, spit it out.” 

“As you know, my job comes with perks. I recently got in contact with ROC Nation Management, found this cool ass chick who is one of the top people working in the business, and got invited to an exclusive party. Rih-fucking-anna is going to be there. And, I’m allowed to bring whoever I want!” 

“Holy shit Finn! Look at us! Making our way to the top! I could so do an article on this, too!” Rey was practically jumping up and down. 

She had always wanted-just once-to go to an exclusive party in nyc, live the high life, and then never go to another. A one time thing, a night of a lifetime. 

She ran to go tell Ben. 

“Okay, when you said Finn had news, did he tell  _ you  _ the news?” She asked, running up to him, her cheeks were slightly flushed. 

“No.” He looked confused. 

“Well, looks like we’re going to 1Oaks!” 

“Fuck no. I don’t do parties.”

“What do you think this is?” Rey said, annoyed and throwing her hands up to show him to the room. 

“A gathering.” He smiled. 

“Come on Ben Solo. You  _ have  _ to go to this party. It’s going to be the best night of our lives!” he rolled his eyes. “Plus, you’re a CEO now, the elitist are your people now.” 

“Don’t ever say that again, but fine. Just promise me you won’t leave me to fend for myself in the crowd of rich famous people?” 

“I won’t leave your side. I promise.” She held up her hand in an oath. 

“Then let’s fucking go to 1Oak.” He drank the remaining champaign in his glass. 

Rey gave a cheer, holding up her glass. 

Everyone did the same, even though half of them didn’t even know what they were celebrating. 

* * *

“Rose, this is huge! I can get such good content for this upcoming month!” Rey yelled from the bathroom, she hadn’t stopped talking about the party since Finn declared the news. Tonight was the night they would never forget. 

“I know! Can you believe it? There’s probably going to be rich hot hunks there, too!”

“Rose! Do you ever think of anything other than that?” Rey laughed. She had been getting ready for the past two hours, and finally decided what to wear. 

As she slid on her sequin long sleeved top, she wondered if she was going too far. 

Fuck it. 

No such thing as too far at a party like the one she was going to. 

Her tight black shorts matched perfectly, she wondered if Ben would like them. 

What the  _ fuck? _

Why did she keep thinking about him like that?

She blew it off the second the thought hit her mind. She was probably just excited. 

* * *

The crew was going to meet up at the door, they needed Finn to get in. Apparently he was on the  _ list,  _ the thought excited Rey. She never thought her life would be this exciting. 

As Rose and Rey stepped out of their Uber, they spotted everyone lined up, chatting aimlessly amongst themselves. 

“Hey bitches!” Rose yelled from across the street. Rise loved to call Poe, Finn, Ben, and Hux bitches since it was ironic that they were men. Hux hated it, everyone else didn’t seem to mind. 

“Get over here!” Poe yelled. 

They ran across the somewhat busy street, not even caring about the honks blaring from the cars. 

“Thank god you’re here I was about to-” Ben stopped as he saw her. 

“What?” Rey asked, looking up at him. 

“You look fucking amazing.” 

Rey couldn’t help but blush. 

Can’t her  _ friend  _ give her a harmless compliment? 

“You nice, too, Solo.” She smiled. 

“Alright, people are heading in. Let’s get this party started, I’m way too sober,” Hux complained. 

“Did you just say ‘let’s get this party started?’” Rose asked. 

“Shut up,” he snarled. 

“Name,” the doorman said, his snarky tone obvious. 

“Finn.”

The doorman let them in, looking up at Ben who gave him a glare. 

“What did he do to you?” Rey elbowed him. 

“Nothing. He was just short and I thought it would be funny.” 

“Rude. Karma’s going to hit you like a truck,” Rey said. 

“I say let it.” He looked down at her.

“Whatever. Let’s go to the bar!” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the round seats. 

“A round of vodka, please,” Rey said, smiling. She turned to Ben. “You have to start strong.”

“I thought it was the other way around.” He laughed. 

“Then stop thinking,” she said, smirking. 

The bartender placed the shot glasses in front of them which Rey immediately downed, wincing at the burn in her throat. 

She looked over to see Ben was doing the same. 

“What are your goals for the night, Solo?” She smiled. “Two Negronis,” she said to the bartender, who gave a nodding approval. 

“Only you would ask that question. And only you would order Negronis.” He smiled. 

“What was I supposed to order? Everything else is boring.” She rolled her eyes. “And I mean… are you looking for someone?”

“Not really,” he said. 

“Well, don’t look, but the girl behind you is completely checking you out.” 

“Who?” He turned around. 

“Don’t! You look so obvious! Jesus Solo have you ever done this before?” 

“No. I hate parties.” 

“Where do you find all of the girls you take home?” she asked. 

“Work.” he winked. 

“Damn. The office player.” Rey laughed. “You know, you really are strange Ben. We’ve known each other for two years and yet I find you a mystery.” He gave her a questioning look. “You hate parties, you’re pretty shy, yet you fuck someone new every night! I mean do the women in your office find shy Bennie Boy a turn on or are you different at work?”

He laughed. “That’s a good question. Can I ask you something?” 

“Is it switching the subject?” She eyes him, grabbing her drink which the bartender had just handed her.

“Not really.” 

“Shoot.”

“Have you ever heard of friends with benefits?” 

“Yes, of course. Is that how it is with your office  _ friends _ ?” 

“No, but I wanted to see if I could show  _ you  _ how different I can be.” He smirked. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1Oak parties are fun, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some texting in this chapter.  
name: what they say  
That is my texting format lol  
Enjoy!

“Wait, so you’re talking about us?” Rey was stunned. 

“Exactly. We stay friends, but we fuck whenever we want. It’s a win win situation.” He took a sip from his glass. 

“I’ve never done that before.”

“There’s a first time for everything, Rey.” The way he says her name  _ does  _ something to her. 

“Can I think about it?” 

“Not really how this works, but sure.” He smirked, walking away to talk with Poe. 

So much for never leaving his side. 

Should she tell Rose about this? 

“Rey, are you okay?” Rose asked, sitting down in the seat next to her. 

The fluorescent lights were giving Rey a headache. 

“Yeah, just overwhelmed I guess.” 

“I saw you with Ben, he left. Are you sure everything is okay?” Rose always knew.

“Yeah, he just needed to talk to Poe.” 

“Rey, I know you’re not telling me something, but it’s okay. I’m going to dance, you look like you need to let loose.” 

“I’ll be right there.” 

Rose strutted over to the dance floor where Finn was. She was always so positive, so exciting, Rey started to panic. Why would he all of a sudden recommend something like that? She was definitely overreacting, people did this all the time. It’d not like he offered her the world, just sex. Maybe she knew she couldn’t handle not falling for him. Maybe she wanted to wait until he wanted her, too. So she decided to go dance with Rose. 

“Rey! Come on!” Rose called as Rey weaved her way through the crowd, definitely touching shoulders with widely known people.

She let herself go for the first time in a long time, flowing with the lyrics. 

_ Rose gold seat on a fucking helicopter  _

She mouthed the lyrics, smiling at Rose. They always made fun of the popular songs, but they didn’t care tonight. 

_ Double C on Chanel cause she bad bad bad _

Was she, though? 

Bad girls fucked whoever they wanted. 

They didn’t care about relationships. 

They would have all had Ben. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she opened her phone, still swaying to the song. 

It was Ben. 

Benny Boy: You look so fucking hot. 

She paused. Would he ever say that to her? She looked up and around for him, spotting his tall figure staring at her from across the room. She couldn’t even smile at him, she was too shocked. He seemed so confident, maybe he was different. 

Rey: Is this *different* you. 

Benny Boy: This is me helping you with your decision. Is it working? 

Rey: You’re crazy. 

Benny Boy: You’re fucking hot. 

Rey: Are we really doing this now?

Benny Boy: Yes. Tell me why you’re still thinking about this. 

Rey: Because it’s a big decision. 

Benny Boy: Only if you make it one. 

This was going to take a while. 

Rey walked away from the crowd, finding a secluded wall and leaning up against it. She looked up to see he was doing the same opposite her. 

Rey: I’ve known you for years. 

Rey: I know that you hate curly fries. 

Rey: I know that you snore in your sleep. 

Rey: I can’t just all of a sudden see you naked and fucking me. 

Benny Boy: So? That means we already passed all of the first date awkwardness. 

Rey: It’s different when it’s just sex Ben. I wouldn’t be able to see you the same way. 

Benny Boy: Is that a bad thing?

Rey: Fuck you. 

Benny Boy: My offer still stands. 

She looked up to see him back dancing with Poe. She wished she had a little longer to ask what he would do to her, all the things he could make her  _ feel.  _ If it was worth it. 

He  _ was  _ the most attractive man she had ever seen, and even if he was her best friend, she had always wished something would happen between them. 

Just not like this.

He wouldn’t stop looking at her, and his eyes seemed different. They weren’t his sweet Ben eyes; they were dark and luring-staring into her. She had never seen this side of him, and she was starting to realize why everyone in his office was going home with him. Were they even allowed to do that? No, but it was Ben Solo. He certainly didn’t follow instructions, and Rey was realizing he also seemed to always get what he wanted. 

The lights were flashing and she swore she saw one of Drake’s ex girlfriends; she almost felt bad that she couldn’t keep him off her mind. The party was one of the most crowded and elite, and she was standing there staring at Ben Solo; her best friend. 

Who just offered to fuck her. 

Multiple times. 

“Hey.” A strange man’s voice was suddenly in her ear. 

Rey quickly snapped out of her Ben trance. 

“Hi.” She gave a weak smile. 

“You seem to be having an awful time,” he said, chuckling.

She gave him an annoyed look, and he frowned. 

“I’m Mitaka.” 

“Rey.” She pressed her lips together, her mouth slightly turning upward. 

“Rey, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“You too.” She wasn’t sure why she was talking to this man, he wasn’t special, he looked like a preppy schoolboy, but maybe she needed a break. 

“So, what are you doing at such a party?” 

She glared at him. “What? Does it look like I can’t be invited myself?” 

“No, you just look too good to be here.” 

She rolled her eyes. “You obviously know nothing about me.” 

He laughed. “That’s true. We could find out more.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

She turned her head back to where Ben was, uninterested in the conversation. She found that his eyes were on hers, and he mouthed a slight, ‘who is he’ angrily. She smirked; he was  _ jealous.  _

“Why don’t you come back to my suite, I could use a little fun.” He smirked. 

“Do I look like a  _ little fun _ ?” She backed away from him, getting annoyed. 

“A  _ lot _ of fun.” He slid closer to her, trying to whisper in her ear. 

“I’m not interested,” she snapped. 

“Girls like you are always interested,” he said, pressing herself against the wall. 

A familiar voice interrupted him. “Girls like  _ her _ could be doing better than a little  _ bitch _ like you.” 

It was Ben. 

Mitaka slowly turned around and had to crane his neck in order to look Ben in the eyes. 

“And who are you?” 

He eyed her and them him. 

“I’m her boyfriend, and if I were you I would get the fuck out of here before I have to get  _ you  _ the fuck out of here  _ myself. _ ” He glared at him. 

Mitaka was frozen with fear and Rey couldn’t help but smile. 

“Y-yes. S-sorry.” Mitaka quickly scurried away. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Rey said. 

“I know.” 

“But thank you. He was pretty confident he was going to get some tonight. Funny seeing him turn into jelly after your threat.” She smiled. 

“I tend to have that impression.” He licked his lips. 

“Ben?” she asked. 

“Yes, Rey?” He stepped closer to her. 

“Let’s get out of here.” She smiled. 

“1Oak party and you’re going to leave just for me?” He fluttered his eyelashes. 

“Shut up.” 

“Rose, I’m going to head out, not feeling so well.” 

“Are you sure? Rey, there’s something going on. I’m going to find out.” She winked. 

“There’s nothing!” 

“Well, I hope you feel better tomorrow. We still on for lunch?” she asked. 

“Yes, still on. See you then!” Rey left the crowd where Rose was happily chatting with people she had never seen before. 

“Hey Poe, I’m going to head home, not feeling so well.” Ben scratched the back of his neck. 

“Really? This party’s gonna go all night!” Poe said. 

“I know, but I’ve got a meeting tomorrow, and I’m really fucking tired.” It was all lies, he did feel tired, but only of the party; he had a much better offer. 

**Rose started a group chat tap to change name **

Rose: Something’s up with Rey 

Poe: Something’s up with Ben

Finn: What’s going on?

Rose: Rey said she was sick and left 

Finn: Maybe she was sick…

Poe: BEN said he was sick and left 

Finn: ioewhfubwf 

Finn: ARE THEY FUCKING???!! 

Rose: That’s what we were thinking

Poe: How do we feel?

Hux: Whoever started this, you know I hate group chats. 

Hux: But for this occasion

Hux: They most definitely left in an uber together. 

Rose: Are you outside?

Hux: I like to hang out with all of the puking idiots who come outside for fresh air. 

Rose: Fucking weirdo

Hux: Shut up and keep talking about Ben and Rey. 

Poe: Hux is fucked up and Ben and Rey left together.

Poe: What

Poe: The 

Poe: Fuck is going on

Finn: I think this was always gonna happen tbh

Hux: We’re 30, Finn, stop using tbh 

**Hux named group chat “30 year old bitches” **

Finn: It makes me feel young 

Hux: 🙄

Finn: Says the one using emojis 

Poe: Stop fighting on here this is a safe zone to talk about BEN AND REY 

Hux: Fine. 

Finn: Fine. 

Rose: Why are we texting we’re all at the same party

Finn: Good point. 

Rey left with Ben. 

She couldn’t believe what she was doing. 

All she knew was that she was making a huge mistake. 

And that she didn’t care. 

And suddenly he wasn’t Ben anymore, because his eyes were glued on her the entire ride up the elevator to his apartment. 

He wasn’t Ben anymore because his hands were fumbling for the keys. 

He was closing the door and kissing her neck, pushing her to the couch. 

And she wasn’t his friend in that moment because she was stripping and so was he. 

And his hands traveled in places friends don’t go. 

And friends don’t moan for each other, and she was certainly letting out sounds she never thought he would hear. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he groaned, his fingers sliding in and out of her. 

“Ben, please,” she whined. 

“Condom,” he said. 

“I’m on the pill just fucking do it.” 

He laughed and started to undo his buckle.

And he most definitely was not her friend because he was inside her, and they could barely speak. 

Her best friend. 

The one who got her through hard nights of studying with pizza and energy drinks had her on his couch. 

She was just glad it wasn’t his bed because that was too special, she wouldn’t be able to take it. 

No. This was not what best friends were for, but she was doing it anyways. 

And it felt incredible. 

She would worry about the details when it was over. 

“Come on, Rey,” he panted. 

“Ben!” she moaned, finishing in a crescendo of pleasure. 

He was soon to follow, falling against her. 

And they were not friends at that moment. 

And Rey pleaded silently that nothing would change as she fell asleep on his soft couch she had spent so much time on when everything was simpler. 

Even though she knew that everything was most definitely going to change.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey realizes she made a big mistake.

No. No this is not supposed to be what friends with benefits is. She was not supposed to spend the night. She was not supposed to be lying on top of him. She was not supposed to still be undressed. 

He was still fast asleep, given the fact that it was only seven, so she quickly got dressed and headed out of the apartment. She was met with the crisp autumn air, the wind whipped her hair across her face. Barely anyone was out, surprisingly, and she wondered if Rose was up; she did not want to explain why she didn’t come back to their apartment. 

Luckily, Rose was probably fast asleep, the remnants of a hangover solved with a bed and dreams. 

Rey was right, so going as quietly as possible, she crept back into her bed and fell asleep, dread swarming her like bees. 

Her phone buzzed.

Benny Boy: You left. 

Rey: Yeah. 

Benny Boy: Probably for the best. 

Rey: Why?

Benny Boy: Because I would be fucking you already.

Rey: Then it was for the best. 

Benny Boy: How does this feel? This whole thing. 

Rey: I don’t know yet. 

Benny Boy: Do you want to do it again? 

She wasn’t going to answer, but she _ was  _ going to change his name, because he was most definitely  _ not _ ‘Benny Boy’ anymore. 

Ben: ??

Rey: Stop texting me. 

Ben: K

She laughed, he was always so calm with everything. 

Her phone buzzed again. 

Poe: I feel like shit

Rey: I figured

Rey: Did you even sleep last night?

Poe: no

Rey: Do you want to go get pancakes? 

Poe: Too far

Poe: Can you come over? 

Rey: Sure 

Rey knew Finn and Poe would make her feel better, so she put her shoes back on and headed out the door. 

Rose came stumbling out the door right after her, putting on her coat. 

“Wait for me,” she said groggily. “Are you going to Finn and Poe’s?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna make them pancakes,” Rey said with a gentle smile. 

“You spoil them.” 

“Maybe I do, but I like it.” 

“Me too.” 

Finn and Poe’s apartment was a floor beneath them, and they headed down the elevator. 

There was a silence between them, the unspoken words of  _ where’d you go last night?  _ But Rey figured Rose didn’t want to intrude, sensing it was a sensitive subject. 

“Rey?” 

_ Fuck.  _

“Yeah?”

“Do you have supplies for the pancakes?” 

_ Phew.  _

“I have some at their place.”

“Good.” 

They arrived at the front door and Poe opened it, bags under his eyes. 

“You look like shit.” Rey smiled. 

“Thank you.” 

They stepped in and Rey almost lost her breath.

Ben was there.

And he was beaming, talking to Finn. 

“Rey!” He shouted across the room. “Get over here!” 

Too natural; he was acting way too natural.

“You’re cheerful.” 

“I, unlike everyone else, slept.”

“Good for you.” She rolled her eyes, knowing she had slept on top of him. 

“Rey, you said you weren’t feeling well last night. You good?”

“Yeah, I was just tired.”

One thing Rey knew she could do well was make incredible pancakes. She always made them for the group when they were together. It was the one thing she remembered about her parents; their recipe. The group knew this, and always comforted her. 

They were all she had. 

But now she had a burden. 

And he was standing right in front of her, a plate in his hand, leaning against a counter. 

Rey couldn’t do this now, or ever. She needed to get out of the apartment; outside where there were no walls closing her in. 

“I’m gonna go for a walk,” Rey said. 

“Okay…” Rose said. 

Everyone looked around at each other with a confused expression except Ben, who was watching her leave. Their eyes fell upon each other for a split second before Rey closed the door. 

There was a park outside the apartment, and Rey sat at the closest bench, where she had her best ideas over the years. 

Now all she could think of was Ben. 

“Rey.” His voice was right next to her, suddenly. 

“Ben, what are you doing here? They’re gonna know something’s up.” Rey yelled. 

“Just, calm down.” 

“Don’t tell me to calm down.”

“Tell me what you’re thinking about.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Not what.” He inched closer to her, even though there was plenty of space on the bench. 

“Thinking.”

“You’re always thinking.” He smiled. “Just tell me why you’re upset.”

“I shouldn’t have accepted your  _ offer _ .” She snarled. 

“Why?”

“It’s just not for me. And i’m not one of those girls who gets attached if she has sex with someone, believe me. But it’s just…” she paused. “You. I can’t do this with  _ you _ .” 

“Do you not like me?” Ben’s expression was worried. 

“No, that’s the problem. I do like you, so I can’t just have sex with you.” He didn’t say anything in return. “I’m going, don’t follow me.” He frowned. “Please?”

“Yeah, okay.” He slumped against the back of the bench as Rey stood up. 

Inside her coat pocket, her phone vibrated. 

Rose: Are you okay?

Rey: Yeah.

Rose: You don’t usually go for walks

Rey: Does anyone?

Rose: You’d be surprised. 

Rose: I don’t want to intrude 

Rose: You have to know that

Rose: But you usually tell me where you go 

Rose: And I know you spent the night somewhere else and I thought you would tell me but you’re not and 

Rose: Am I doing something wrong?

Rey: No! It’s nothing about you I love you 

Rey: I made a mistake Rose

Rose: Let’s talk. 

Rey: Little Zelda?

Rose: Yeah see you in five 

They sat outside, ignoring the slight chill against their skin. 

“What’s going on, Rey?” 

“I slept with Ben.” 

“I knew it!” She yelled. 

“Rose!” Rey scowled. 

“Sorry. How is this a bad thing?”

“Because it was a friends with benefits situation.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.”

“Is it because you got attached?”

“God no.” 

“Okay. Then what is it?”

“It’s just weird. Like I know he hates hates cashews _and_ what his dick looks like.” 

“Is it big?”

“Rose!” 

“Sorry again.” 

“But now I’ve fucked everything up because we can’t go back to being friends.”

“Why not?”

“Reasons I just said.”

“You need to tell him everything you’re telling me. I’m sure you can work this out.” 

“I hope.” Rey rested her chin on her palm. 

“Do you think you want to, you know,  _ be  _ with him?”

“I don’t know.” 

“That’s a start.” 

They left with their coffees, Rey feeling a little better than before.

Rey: Can we talk?

Rey: Again…

Ben: Yeah. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to get up! And sorry this is becoming such a depressing fic...


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to an end.

Ben wore that look. The look that he always had when he was concentrating. His head was looking down at his hands that were stretching and fiddling, not knowing what to do. Rey noticed that he did this whenever he didn’t know what to say, or when he knew what to say, but didn’t know how to say it. 

She felt honored that he was using his signature dance for her. 

He sat on the third step in front of his apartment, and looked up only when Rey was right in front of him. His eyes were level with her mid stomach and they slowly traveled up to meet hers. It was almost intimate, and Rey knew all about that. 

Or, she thought she did. 

“Hey,” she sighed, her hands stuffed inside her coat pockets. 

“Hey.” His hands didn’t stop dancing. 

She didn’t stop staring at his eyes, then his hands, then back up to his eyes. 

“Are you going to sit down?” He said, gesturing to the empty spot on the stairs. 

“Yeah, sorry.” She sat down, straightening her jeans that had creased from bending down. 

The silence was deafening, only the sounds of a few cars passing by, and the faint sound of kids playing around the corner. 

“So who talks first?” Rey gave a faint smile, trying her best to make light of the situation; like she always did. 

“You texted me first.” He said, his eyes glued to the street. 

“Okay, here it is.” She took a deep breath, trying to swallow all the courage she could. Rey was wondering why it was so hard to talk to him, even though she had for so long. “You- I- this is not working out. I don’t know how to explain this without sounding pathetic. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not the kind of person who gets attached after something like this happens but the truth is, is that I had already wanted you for so long and I thought this was the best chance to be with you, but it’s not. Definitely not and-” 

His hands stopped fumbling for something to do. “I haven’t been in a serious relationship my entire life. I got really fucking scared, so I treated you like you were one of my co-workers and that was so shitty.” 

“But it wasn’t your fault.”

“It was. You’re not a fucking co-worker that I can just forget about the next day, Rey. You have no clue how special you are to me, and I need to show you that, and what I was doing was not the way to do it.”

“Ben,” Rey said, tears starting to form in her eyes. 

“I thought that you wouldn’t want all of me, because I’m not the best person in general.” 

“There is nothing I want more than all of you.” 

“It’s this fucking friends with benefits, I swear. Everyone thinks it’s going to be such a great idea, and something always proves it to be the shittiest idea ever.” He let out a small laugh. 

“You never know until you try it, and then it hits you with a truck and fucks everything up.” Rey laughed, wiping her tears off her cheeks with her sleeve. 

“I don’t think this fucked  _ everything  _ up.” He looked over at her and, for a split second, she caught a glimpse of an expression she had never seen him possess before. 

“Me either.” She smiled. 

They said nothing to each other, deciding internally what the next step was. 

And suddenly he was cupping her jaw and leaning in. 

And his lips were pressed against hers the way she always wished they would, for real. 

And she was running her fingers through his hair like it was second nature, and it was, but now it was because they weren’t just friends. 

Now everything was happening for the first time even though it was the second. 

She let go, his nose still pressed against hers.

“I think we’re going to have a much better time this time around.” 

“And every time after that.” His lips found her neck and she breathed against him. 

“Yes, every time after that.” 

“Are you sure this relationship isn’t going to be too  _ hard  _ for you?” she said, reminding him of the night she brought up the topic of relationships; a start to the many more they would have. 

“Not when it’s with you, Rey.” 

“And you still hate cashews, right?”

He laughed, “They’re disgusting.” 

“Okay.” 

It was like deja vu, their normal conversations switched to something so much more. 

“When do we need to tell everyone else?” He stopped kissing her. 

“I think they already know; they have a knack for this shit.” 

He laughed against her skin, and she wished he would do that more often. 

She smiled, knowing he would because there were going to be a lot more moments where he could. 

“It’s scary.” 

“It kind of is.” 

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, Rey.” The words startled her for a bit, so sudden, but welcoming. “And I’ve wanted nothing more than to tell you that since the day I met you.”

“So cheesy.” She laughed. 

“But I don’t think I could praise you like I am right now as a friend.” 

“You could have, by the way.” She was having trouble forming words as he kept running his fingers along her arms and kissing her everywhere skin was showing. 

“Maybe I like to suffer in silence.”

“You give off that vibe.” 

She realized that the world, in fact, did not stop while this was going on, and they were still sitting on the steps, the empty streets with fallen leaves sweeping against the pavement as the only noise. 

Rey’s phone buzzed in her pocket. 

“It’s Rose.” 

“Of course.” He smiled. 

She picked up the phone.

_ “Rey!”  _

Rose’s voice was loud and Ben laughed, hearing it from next to her. 

“What?” Rey said. 

_ “I know you were probably about to fuck Ben, but everyone’s going to this bar and it’s going to be realy fun.”  _

Ben gave her a knowing look, Rose did know everything. 

“Drop the location, we’ll be right over. You’re only interrupting a little bit.” Rey smiled against the phone. 

_ “Tell Ben to bring his wallet! Bye!” _

Rey hung up the phone and looked over at Ben. 

“We’re going to a bar, even though it’s only six pm, and Rose tells you to bring your wallet.” 

“Got it, let’s go.” He stood up and grabbed Rey’s hand, hoisting her to her feet. 

Rose, Finn, and Poe were sitting at a table, a rustic photo of The Cure hung above them. The room smelled of beer and smoke, it was more comforting than Rey imagined it to be. 

“Hey you two!’ Roes raised her eyebrows. 

“Where did you find this place?” Rey asked. 

“A dude from my work suggested it.” 

Ben started to take off his coat while saying, “It’s crazy. You think you’ve lived somewhere long enough to know the place, but then this happens and it’s like you just moved here all over again.” 

“Oh Ben, always looking for something depressing to say.” Finn laughed. 

“What? It’s true!” Ben held up his hands in defiance. 

“It is.” Rey smiled. 

“See, that’s unfair because now you’re biased.” Poe pointed at the new couple. 

“I would never change my opinion on something as important as this.” Rey mocked. 

“Good.” Poe drank his beer that was already half way through.

It was the first time Rey was drinking at a bar feeling content. She smiled to herself, everything was coming together. 

She rested her head on Ben’s shoulder, his soft sweater warm against her cheek, and listened to the world around her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine! Tell me what you think, and who knows, maybe I'll make it longer in the future ;)


End file.
